


What’s up sis?

by Iwritewhatyouwant



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhatyouwant/pseuds/Iwritewhatyouwant
Summary: Billy comes home one day to an empty house, except for Max. He goes up to his room, and as he passes Max’s door, he sees her lying down, flushed, with her hands between her legs. He decides to go in and have some fun.





	What’s up sis?

Billy barged into the house after speeding home from school. He had stayed behind today, flirting with a slutty cheerleader before leaving. He had no clue who was home or who wasn’t, so he headed up to his room, ready to get high and pass out. On his way there he saw something and suddenly stopped, a smirk like grin coming across his face.

Laying on the bed, face sweaty and flushed, with her fiery red hair splayed our around her and her naughty little hand between her legs, was his little “sister,” Max. He could’ve kept walking, but what fun would that be?

Billy swung the door open and Max immediately jolted and whipped her hand to her side, looking extremely guilty. Billy put on his best innocent look and said, “what were you doing just now, huh?”  
“Nothing, what’s it to you,” Max replied.  
“That did not look like nothing to me,” taunted Billy, as he made his forward onto the bed next to her. “It looked like my little step sister was caught red handed, desperately fingering her little pussy so she could cum.”  
“Y-you are so wrong,” Max tried to defend.  
“Oh really, then what’s this?”

And with that Billy threw the cover off, revealing Max’s naked little cunt, glistening with her wetness. “Naughty little girl,” he teased. Billy wasted no time and suddenly brought his head down to her pink pissy, sticking his tongue straight inside and proceeding to fuck her with it. Max cried out and arched her back, sweat forming on her face. Billy only laughed and continued his ministrations, enjoying every bit of humiliating his little step sister. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, but I know that deep down you are just a slut for your own brother, getting off on his tongue” 

Max was too far gone to say anything. She could only moan and thrust her hips into his tongue, gasping loudly whenever he managed to hit her sweet spot. 

Billy pulled away suddenly and Max keened, desperate for touch. Billy chuckled and muttered “slut,” before shoving three fingers deep into her cunt. Max was on cloud nine, humping his fingers like a dog in heat, while Billy just grinned evilly, controlling her like a puppet. In and out, in and out, over and over again, harder and harder until Max thought she would burst. She cried out loudly, about to climax when Billy pulled away again. This time, she didn’t even have time to whine since his fingers were promptly replaced with his huge, throbbing, hard cock. Max practically screamed as he plunged straight in, continuing to hammer her into the bed, harder and harder. She was like a rag doll bouncing around on his humongous dick, to far gone to do anything but take it. Billy laughed and smirked as they both neared their climax, but not before he could take the chance to humiliate max one more time.  
“You just love this don’t you my little cock whore. Taking it so hard and big. You want to be breeded like the bitch you are. I could cum straight into you and you would only beg for more, huh? I could put my seed in you and impregnate you and you would still remain the same, cock hungry whore I always knew you were, isn’t that right?”  
These words sent Max over the edge and she finally came, letting out a huge cry jerking on his cock and in spasms below Billy’s body. Billy smirked and felt her tight and now raw and swollen cunt squeezing and milking his dick, as he approached the edge. With a cry of his own, Billy pulled out and released his thick load everywhere on his baby step sister, claiming her as his own. Her face, now uncovered little tits, and the beginning of her cunt were covered in his thick cum. Max looked ready to pass out as Billy stood up with his now soft cock hanging out, preparing to leave. He examined his work. Here Max lay, almost unconscious, quivering and panting and covered everywhere by his own white seed. Her pussy was gaping wide, fully stretched by his giant dick, and he could even see her now very swollen clit, begging to be touched. On top of it all, her pussy was leaking her own juices, glistening and dripping onto the sheets as it displayed just how wet and horny she really was. Billy contemplated leaving, but before he could decide his eyes when up to her hard tits, barely formed like a little girls, and an idea popped into his head. He walked back over, to Max’s horror, and suddenly pinched and rolled her pink nipples with both hands, waiting to see what would happen. It was almost immediate as Max jerked up into his rough hands, her nipples extremely sensitive. Billy noted that in his head for another time. He decided he would make her cum one more time. All he had to do was reach down and barely graze her swollen clit, one hand still roughly abusing her sensitive nipples, before she cried out one last time, shaking and quivering, as more cum spilled out of her and onto the sheets.

“Look at you, you’re a mess. Your pretty pink baby pussy dripping for me. You just loved that, didn’t you, being used by your big brother huh? That just turned you on you dirty cock slut” Billy further teased Max, who now couldn’t form any words and could barely keep her eyes open, her clit even more swollen now along with her nipples.  
“Can’t wait for next time,” Billy taunted, before giving her clit a quick smack, sending Max off in spasms once again as he turned around and exited the room, already fantasizing about what he could do to his little baby step sister next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic ever. I regret nothing. If you have any feedback or ideas abt what billy should do to max next, please leave it below Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
